


All Of The Stars

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of a short-term Exhibition, you're more than surprised to come alive after your arriving at the Museum of Natural History. After the initial difficults, you start to develop a growing affection towards the young looking pharao, Ahkmenrah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> italic written phrases are spoken in ancient greek.

Being part of the Exhibition about mystic creatures, it would be an understatement to say that my fellow exhibits and I were surprised as we came to life the first night after the Exhibition was built up to be explored by visitors of the Museum of Natural History. The first night, a dark haired man locked us in the floor we were placed in, wanting to form an opinion about us and if it would be save to let the exhibits out of the floor and giving us access to the rest of the Museum. The following night, myself woking up in my display, marked as the lifesize model of a forest nymph, a creature of the ancient greek mythology, I slide down the podium and walked cross the larg corridor, noticing that only a couple of exhibits are locked away while the rest of the short-term Exhibition seems to be allowed to leave the floor. Fascinated by all the new impressions, a gentle nudge at my back let me take a glace over my shoulder, laying my [Y/E/C] eyes on the huge Pegasus model that stood behind me, obviously cowed by the new situation, as I am. Walking together down the hallway, my right hand gently placed on the furry neck of the Pegasus. “Look!“ - “Shut up, Idiot! Or she will see us!“ - “Could the two of you be silent for a second! I have to think about how we greet them.“, lightly wincing as the sudden sound of a couple of male voices, not understanding a single word they're saying, I'm taking a couple of steps backwards, causing the voices to raise again. “Look what you did, you scared her. Now she has anxiety.“ - “Oh shut up, Jedediah. Maybe it was your“ - “Boys! Let me handle it.“, after that little exchange, the dark haired man who locked us inside the floor walks around the corner and comes to stop a couple of steps in front of us. Clearing his throat, he starts to talk to Pegasus and me, I guess mostly to myself, gesturing with his hands while doing so. “She only understands ancient greek, Larry. Even if she was build in China.“, a new voice echoes through the corridor, a older man who's wearing a hat joines the dark haired man in front of me, followed by a dark haired woman who smiles gently in my direction. “How do you know that, Teddy?“ - “The pharaoh. Ahkmenrah will be here in a second, talking to the exhibits, what should have happened the last night.“, the two men in front of me saying to one another, from time to time glancing over to my position while the Pegasus model tilted down his head und sniffs on something. “Stop that, you giant chicken!“ - “It's oviously a horse, you ignorant prick.“ - “How did you call me, you roman...“ - “Yeah? I'm waiting.“ - “Idiot.“, I hear the first two voices again, now very close to my position and after I looked around myself, my eyes glide down to the floor, noticing two very tiny humans trying their best to not being inhaled by the winged horse. A amused smile's forming on my lips before another gentle clearing of a throat caught my attention and make me look to the small but growing group in front of me, meeting the green eyes of a olive skinned man, dressed in luxurious clothes and radiates out from the crowd around him. _“Good evening, milady. It's an honour to finally talk to you.“_ , the young man spoke calmly, lightly bowing down while greeting you and meeting your eyes again as he lifted himself up. “Oh come on! Ahk, we saw her first! That's not fair! Larry!“ - _“That must be very overwhelming for you, for all of you. Let me explain everything for you...“_

 

After that night, I spent the following nights in the company of the permanent exhibits of the Museum, but mostly I spent my time in the presence of the pharao Ahkmenrah, being able to talk to him without any language barriers, but in the same time him teaching me the english language with all the patience the young pharao has to offer. “You're learning fast, [Y/N].“, Larry Daley, the night guard of the Museum as I learnd to know in the past days, told me with a friendly smile after we spoke to each other for a while, sitting in the Exhibiton of the miniature models. Jedediah and Octavius joined us a couple of minutes ago, standing on the backrest of the wooden bench. “I have a excellent teacher, guardian of Brooklyn.“, I told him truthfully, a soft smile on my lips while gently pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. “I should have see it coming that Ahk will teach you that.“, Larry respond while scratching the back of his head and the subject of our conversation turn to the fact, that the next night will be my last night at the museum before travelling to the Field Museum of Chicago, the next stop of the Exhibition. “Excuse me, but may I could borrow [Y/N] for a moment.“, a stern voice raised in the back of the room, causing the four of us to glance over our shoulders to catch sight of Ahkmenrah, a serious face instead of the soft smile that I have grown fond of. “Of cause, Ahk. If it's okay for [Y/N].“, Larry told him while I raise an eyebrow about the two of them. “Could you please stop talking like I'm an object or not around?“, I lecture them, crossed arms in front of my chest and Jedediah adding that purely considered objectively, I would be an object. “Thanks, Jed... Really.“, I'm saying sarcasticly, rolling my [Y/E/C] eyes before getting up from the bench, walking around it and approaching the pharao, who leads me out of the room and moves down the long passageway in silence while I follow him closely. Entering the ancient egypt Exhibition, the giant jackal statues bowing for their master, Ahkmenrah telling them something in his native language and them blocking the way inside, and also outside, of the Exhibition. “Finally some privacy...“, the pharao whispers quietly to himself, his head lightly tilted to the sight while his back is turned to me, but I was able to see that he nervously playing with his hands. “You're leaving soon, [Y/N].“, he starts to speak again, now his words addressed to me and his voice as stern as his look, but leaving me unsure if he's waiting for a respond from me or if he just takes his time for a dramatic break. “That's correct.“, I'm saying with a friendly ton, taking a step closer to him before Ahkmenrah turns around to face me, his green eyes filled with grief. “I'll miss you, milady [Y/N]. The knowledge of probably never hearing your voice again floods my heart with sadness.“, Ahkmenrah whispers softly, reaching out for your hands for some more steadiness and delicatly encloses them with his fingers. “I'll miss you too, Ahk. I... I'm scared. I don't want to forget you, or more not being possible remember anything.“, loosening the grip from one hand, he cups my cheek with one of his hands while I'm feeling like I'm sinking into the green orbs that are his eyes. “Don't be scared. Larry... No, I will find a way to bring you back, [Y/N]. That's a promise.“, he whispers calmly, for the two of us it happend unnoticed that our faces came closer and closer to eachother, our lips only inches apart from touching. “Larry and the others want to throw a party tomorrow, but, maybe you want to join me instead.“, the pharao asks me hopefully, the one remaining hand on mine tightening it's grip, his forehead gently leaning against mine before his lips softly brushes against mine. “I would love to.“, I'm telling him nearly breathless, my eyelids half closed and our lips tenderly meeting again for a long, intense kiss.

 

Closing the door behind us, Ahkmenrah removes the blindfold that covers my eyes, revealing the dimmed lighted Hayden Planetarium. “Wait here.“, the olive skinned man whispers against my ear, stealing a peck from my lips before heading for the projection display, quickly pushing a couple of buttons before the large room wents completly dark, only to reveal moments later the beautiful nightsky of New York City. Leaving me breathless from the overwhelming sight, Ahkmenrah approaches me, leading us to the nearest seats and the two of us sit down while watching the from time to time changing constellations above our heads. Our arms around eachother, I'm listening to the rhythmic sound of his beating heart while the pharao softly glides his fingertips through my [Y/H/C] hair, enjoying the companie of one another.


End file.
